


Four Hands a Teasin'

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, visual is nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: On the fourth day of Christmas, four hands a teasin'...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Wincestmas 2019





	Four Hands a Teasin'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wincestmas 2019, graphic and story gifted to [nevergettingoverwincest.](http://nevergettingoverwincest.tumblr.com/)

[](https://imgur.com/cahGQNH)

His hands were sure, slightly callused, as they moved in reverence over smooth tanned skin. Delicate tickling touches along ribs, leading to flickering of rosy nipples that pebbled under his touch. A chest hitching as thumbs skated along hipbones, applying slight pressure. Fingers deftly wrapping around a cock growing faster into manhood than the lanky boy it belonged to could keep up. Watery precome welling up to be licked away with a velvet tongue. The soft globes of a perky ass grabbed and massaged as fingers sought out the hidden treasure between. Hands that protected now loved, moving in adoration, making the little brother under them sigh in pleasure.

Smaller hands, not yet hardened by the hunter’s lifestyle, slowly tracing protective sigils over creamy freckled skin. Hands moving in awe and wonder as they explored a developing sense of sexuality, seeking out those touches that drew the most vocal response. Running deft fingers over an occasional scar, soothing away the reminder of pains and hurts. Hands spanning hips that don’t quite pin down the big brother underneath them, causing a chuckle to rumble from said brother’s chest. Determined hands circling a thick cock, slipping over a wet tip, smoothing down the shaft, swiping across the slit before they move towards a torso where a rabbit heartbeat runs wild.


End file.
